1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device and a method of driving the display device that adaptively controls a voltage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an organic light emitting display device displays an image using an organic light emitting diode that emits light based on recombination of electrons and holes.
Driving the organic light emitting display device may be classified into one of an analog driving or a digital driving based on a representation manner of a grayscale. The analog driving represents the grayscale by controlling the organic light emitting diode to emit light during a constant light emitting time period and changing a level of a data voltage to be supplied to a pixel. The digital driving represents the grayscale by supplying a constant data voltage and changing a light emitting time period in which the organic light emitting diode emits light. The digital driving may allow a pixel and/or a driving integrated circuit to have simpler structures than those of the analog driving. Therefore, as a size and a resolution of a display panel increase, the digital driving is more widely used.